callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Tortured Path
, Atlantic Ocean (Across the Depths) Deception Island, New Swabia, Antarctica (Beneath the Ice) |date = Monthshttps://twitter.com/CameronDayton/status/1022604181633290241 after April 18-19th, 1945 |objective = Survive against 10 waves of the undead. Complete objective waves. Defeat the Raketenbrenner. (Into the Storm) Defeat the Stadtjäger. (Across the Depths) Defeat the Guardian. (Beneath the Ice) Assemble the Sword of Barbarossa. (Beneath the Ice). |enemies = Zombies, Pests, Bombers, Wüstlings, Gekochts, Meistermeuchlers, Raketenbrenner, Stadtjäger, Guardian, Drowned Zombies (Days of Summer) |multiplayer = Sainte Marie du Mont, USS Texas, Operation Breakout, Carentan, Winter Carentan, Operation Intercept |zombies = Bodega Cervantes, U.S.S. Mount Olympus, Altar of Blood |campaign = Operation Cobra, Stronghold, S.O.E. }} The Tortured Path is the fifth and penultimate Nazi Zombies map in Call of Duty: WWII. It is part of the game's third DLC, United Front. Overview Unlike most Nazi Zombies maps within the game, The Tortured Path brings the player through three different submaps with the objective of surviving a total of eleven waves. On Waves 3, 6, and 9, the player will be tasked with completing small objectives, which randomize each game. Failing to complete any of these tasks will result in a mission failure. Upon the completion of these special rounds, an Allied airdrop will bring the player supplies, including a Taschen Voll, a Volle Rüstung, a few Jolts, and some random weapons. The Ripsaw and an upgraded variant of the Tesla Gun will appear in the airdrops on Waves 6 and 9. On Wave 10, the player will be forced into a small boss battle, with the boss being different on each map; the Raketenbrenner is featured on "Into the Storm", the Stadtjäger is featured on "Across the Depths", and the Guardian is featured on "Beneath the Ice". In terms of weaponry, the map lacks the traditional Mystery Box and the Weapon Lockers. Instead, they are both replaced by the Waffenbox, a utility that appears throughout each of the maps, dispensing the player a weapon based on which weapon type is featured within it. There are a total of six Waffenboxes around each map, with the starting weapon and Submachine Gun Waffenboxes being available by default. Upon the completion of Wave 3, the Assault Rifle and Shotgun Waffenboxes will turn on. Finally, after Wave 6, the Sniper Rifle and Light Machine Gun Waffenboxes will turn on. There is also an Ubersprengen on each map, which can be turned on by filling a total of three special coil like devices, each marked with a green light above it. However, only one can be activated on the initial spawn wave, while the other two will be able to activate after Waves 3 and 6 respectively. Upon filling all three of these devices with enough Geistkraft, the Ubersprengen will be unlocked. With all of the maps, all of the Blitz Machines, with the exception of Random Blitz, appear. Around each of the maps are small ammo crates, which can resupply the player's current weapon up to three times, with the price of the ammo box increasing upon each purchase. The Resupply Package can also be found on each map as well. Chapters Chapter 1: Into the Storm Chapter 2: Across the Depths Chapter 3: Beneath the Ice Weapons Blitz Rank System The Tortured Path introduces a new rank system in the Nazi Zombies mode, called "Shattered Rank". The player gain a damage boost after each rank, increasing the overall damage against the zombies in the public playlist: a +2% damage modifier from rank 1 to rank 25, a +5% damage modifier from rank 26 to rank 45 and a +10% damage modifier from rank 46 to rank 50 for a total of +200% damage modifier. The achievement B.A.T. Elite is earned when players reach rank 50 and a harder version of the maps, "The Darkened Path", is unlocked. The heroic weapon charm "Sanguine Skull" can be obtained after unlocking the ending cutscene in the "The Darkened Path" version of the maps. ShatteredRank_Recruit_TheTorturedPath_WWII.png|Bureau Recruit Grade 1-4 (ranks 1-4) ShatteredRank_Private_TheTorturedPath_WWII.png|Bureau Private Grade 1-5 (ranks 5-9) ShatteredRank_Specialist_TheTorturedPath_WWII.png|Bureau Specialist Grade 1-5 (ranks 10-14) ShatteredRank_Corporal_TheTorturedPath_WWII.png|Bureau Corporal Grade 1-5 (ranks 15-19) ShatteredRank_Sergeant_TheTorturedPath_WWII.png|Bureau Sergeant Grade 1-5 (ranks 20-24) ShatteredRank_Major_TheTorturedPath_WWII.png|Bureau Major Grade 1-5 (ranks 25-29) ShatteredRank_Agent_TheTorturedPath_WWII.png|Bureau Agent Grade 1-5 (ranks 30-34) ShatteredRank_SpecialAgent_TheTorturedPath_WWII.png|Bureau Special Agent Grade 1-5 (ranks 35-39) ShatteredRank_Captain_TheTorturedPath_WWII.png|Bureau Captain Grade 1-5 (ranks 40-44) ShatteredRank_Director_TheTorturedPath_WWII.png|Bureau Director Grade 1-5 (ranks 45-49) ShatteredRank_Elite_TheTorturedPath_WWII.png|Bureau Elite (rank 50) Achievements/Trophies Recordings Videos Official Call of Duty® WWII - United Front DLC 3 - “The Tortured Path” Nazi Zombies Trailer Call of Duty WWII Zombies - "The Tortured Path" Ending|Outro cutscene. References Navigation Category:Call of Duty: WWII Nazi Zombies Maps